secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall 5/26/04
Forum Link: Original Post 05/26/2004 7 PM PST "You" is Francis Chung Haney Linden: Ok, welcome Philip Magnum Serpentine: is there room at lime? Philip Linden: Hi everyone! Chance Small: Hey Philip. Transmitter: Hello, Avatar! Hikaru Yamamoto: Hey Philip :D Bam Perkins: hey hey Haney Linden: There is no lag at the Lime 1,1 location if anyone wants to move -- begin editing people out for talking outloud here -- Philip Linden: OK everyone... Philip Linden: our good friend lag is here with us ;) Philip Linden: I guess most importantly, Philip Linden: OK, so as usual we'll get into questions... Philip Linden: but first, Philip Linden: I'll do my best... we'll keep working on the lag. Philip Linden: I thought I might give a few stats, Philip Linden: and show off some cool things I've found in SL Philip Linden: The total weekly event attendance is over 3000 nowadays. Philip Linden: So I see 35 or so events on the board today... Philip Linden: Amazing growth. Philip Linden: for the past 4 months. Philip Linden: We've also been growing, Philip Linden: in both residents and land, Philip Linden: Most recently, Philip Linden: we've had lots of new users from There Philip Linden: about 20% a month, Philip Linden: And so welcome to all those here tonight from There! Philip Linden: for the past 4 months. Philip Linden: The in-world economy is growing as well Philip Linden: And in $USD, monthly transactions are now more than $100K Philip Linden: That is a pretty amazing economy. Philip Linden: For those who watch gamingopenmarket, Philip Linden: we are also happy that the exchange rate has been constant Philip Linden: We will publish more indicatorsn economy as soon as we can Philip Linden: So that there will be more data to track. Philip Linden: So as to cool stuff... Philip Linden: I found this great rose today... Philip Linden: it was made by cyrus apollo Philip Linden: And if roses aren't your thing, Philip Linden: made by Francis Chung The Seburo CX was a joint collaboration by Neil Protagonist and Francis Chung Philip Linden: There is always this seburo rifle... Philip Linden: I had fun chasing Cory Linden around with it today. Philip Linden: The detail and sounds are incredible. Philip Linden: As a last note before the questions... Philip Linden: You will be able to start playing with animations. Philip Linden: THe Preview version will be open tommorow. Philip Linden: Put those features together and you will have a real dancing machine. Haney Linden: Bam Perkins: when is the next significant land mass coming and how many people have joined since april Philip Linden: OK so lets' have some questions Haney. Philip Linden: We aren't giving out exact new user numbers, Philip Linden: and we've been releasing land pretty steadily at around 5 sims per week Philip Linden: I don't know the exact next landmass release dates. Haney Linden: Ryen Jade: Are there any plans for a no camera edit zones where it doesnt allow you to move yourcamera except the basic third person and the basic mouselook on your own parcel? Philip Linden: We have plans to add camera limits like those, Philip Linden: Definitely in 2.0, though. Philip Linden: but not in 1.4 Philip Linden: There will be an ability in 1.4 to limit sounds, though. Philip Linden: if you like. Haney Linden: Salazar Jack: Are there plans to give SL citizens the ability to swim, including surfacing, diving deeper and turning while swimming underwater? Philip Linden: You will be able to play sounds only on your parcel, lilone Sandgrain: (= Philip Linden: The animation capabilities will allow lots of new swimming styles, Philip Linden: I know there new functions in 1.4, Philip Linden: but not for getting user balances Philip Linden: We feel like that is too intrusive a query. Philip Linden: and we will work on more physics for swimming, but no plans in 1.4 Haney Linden: Magnum Serpentine: Question 2. SInce it looks like a lot of new items will be added to the 1.4 build, will this mean we will have to buy new computers just to access SL and for those who can no longer access the world, what will LL do to help them? Philip Linden: 1.4 will not increase the system reqs, and should have better peformance. Philip Linden: No new cards needed. Haney Linden: Vade Blair: Alright, I was wondering what LL is going to do about the current lag issues and the sudden migration on there players to here. The lag in some areas such as aqua and federal to name a few i bad enough with the few AVs we have now, what wil Chance Small: What query difference would it be from something like if a user is online, with the dataserver? Philip Linden: As quickly as we can Haney Linden: what will be done Haney Linden: OK, no more questions, we;ve got plenty Philip Linden: There are several load related lag bugs fixed in 1.4 , Philip Linden: We are still working with ATI and apple on video bugs. Philip Linden: for example the problem we are having now has been found and fixed. Haney Linden: Lordfly Digeridoo: question for Ze King CEO: What are the users of Second Life going to see directly with the release of Havok 2.0? Philip Linden: We are not sure that Havok 2.0 will be in the 1.4 release. Philip Linden: We are close, but not sure that it is stable enough. Philip Linden: BTW, the lag probs we are seeing are not phyiscs... Philip Linden: We are not sure that Havok 2.0 will be in the 1.4 release. Haney Linden: Brianna Thorn: he didnt mention people from TSO I left TSO for SL Philip Linden: we are focusing on those constantly regardless of HAvok. Philip Linden: Welcome TSO users as well! We need some last names for you... Philip Linden: email me with suggestions if you like. Haney Linden: Icon Serpentine: Is LL going to be leasing multiple connections soon to help alleviate lag? Philip Linden: We added the last name "Thereian" today, BTW Philip Linden: As always, btw, I am philip@lindenlab.com Philip Linden: Log has nothing to do with net connections... I wish it did! Philip Linden: That would be easier to fix. Haney Linden: we are out of time for new questions Philip Linden: That would be easier to fix. Philip Linden: We have Tier-1 very high quality bandwidth, Philip Linden: gigabits of it. Philip Linden: I'll hang around a bit after to chat for other Q's too... so hang in there. Death Grace: oh ok lilone Sandgrain: ty Haney Linden: Jonquille Noir: Question for Philip.. Are there any plans to seperate Resell from Transfer in object permissions? Philip Linden: Our current feeling is that transfer OR resell should always be ON Philip Linden: but that is a design choice... feedback welcome. Haney Linden: Deladra Grayson: Can you tell us a small list of some of the things we will be looking forward to with version 1.4 of Second Life? Philip Linden: Sure. Uploadable animations, Philip Linden: really cool gestures. Philip Linden: Streaming audio, Philip Linden: And new terrain textures. Haney Linden: Ace Cassidy: are there any plans to deal with the problem of hundreds of sound files getting preloaded to everyone's client? Philip Linden: Isanld owners will be able to edit their own terrain textures as well. Philip Linden: Yes! The sounds will work much much better in 1.4 Philip Linden: Preloading and priority are now correct. Philip Linden: Good Question. Haney Linden: Gigi Galatea: Are there any plans to increase object limits? Philip Linden: No plans to increase limits with 1.4, Haney Linden: lilone Sandgrain: how will we acess the animation options? Philip Linden: but we always wait to survey performance before doing that. Philip Linden: You will be able to upload your own animations, and buy/trade animations with other users. Philip Linden: Objects will be able to give you new animations, Philip Linden: So for example you might have a motorcyle that animates you Philip Linden: getting on it. Philip Linden: Or boxing gloves. Philip Linden: Etc. Haney Linden: Khamon Fate: does the sound per parcel limit imply that we can just not download sounds at all and save ourselves that bandwidth? Khamon Fate: i mean if sound is being treated as a seperate stream now, can we just opt out of it altogether? Philip Linden: The system is really smooth - you can change the gestures you have mapped Haney Linden: Sukkubus Phaeton: will we be able to join more then 9 groups in 1.4? Philip Linden: according to the objects you are wearing. Philip Linden: No there will still be a 9 group limit, Philip Linden: but you are right that is something we need to review. Noted. Philip Linden: Yes you can turn sound off via the prefs. Haney Linden: Jakob Zander: I was wondering if there are any plans on implementing some type of auction system for designers for clothes, homes, objects, etc? lilone Sandgrain: (= Philip Linden: We are thinking about how to do auctions and catalogs, or similar. Philip Linden: That is on the design list for 2.0 Haney Linden: Chance Small: Speaking of There, in my personal oppinion, their graphical end exceed's SL's. Any plans on meeting or beating their graphical advancement? Philip Linden: Agree we really need a great way for folks to list objects. Philip Linden: Well... in SL we allow much more scene complexity... Philip Linden: the biggest thing this has cost us is good lighting. Philip Linden: We will be looking at ways to enable great lighting and other graphics mods in next version. Chance Small: next version as in 1.4? Philip Linden: But agree that it is lots of work. Philip Linden: We think that we can be totally competitive with the best game engines. Haney Linden: Death Grace: hello when are we geting axels? Philip Linden: No, not 1.4 Philip Linden: Now by axels if you mean wheels on cars... Death Grace: ya Death Grace: for machines Death Grace: a basic axel Philip Linden: no plans in 1.4, but we think that will be in the future. Philip Linden: We are constantly adding to the vehicle physics. Clint Cartier: how about editable animations (cusom) Philip Linden: And good wheels are high on the list. Haney Linden: Newfie Pendragon: question for Philip....are there any plans to modify LSL to allow #include-style statements, so that scripts can be broken into multiple pieces? For example, function libraries etc. Philip Linden: Agree! Philip Linden: #include is something we are looking at how to do right globally. Haney Linden: Chase Rutherford: Could we get a way, perhaps with something similar to the ban list, to control who can place objects on our land? Philip Linden: We are thinking about it, but hard to design well. No immediate plans. Transmitter: Touched. Philip Linden: A user-specific object ban would be cool.. Noted. Haney Linden: Kyle Gilman: Are there any plans for avatar to avatar contact in 1.4? Philip Linden: No immediate pland for AV-AV in 1.4, but you will be able to fake it quite well. Philip Linden: By triggering animations together. Haney Linden: Hank Ramos: I crashed trying to keep this IRC link alive. Can I ask a question? Simply pub: "llList2Notecard and llNotecard2List" Philip Linden: We agree that multi-AV animations are very cool and important, Philip Linden: and are working on it. Haney Linden: Schwanson Schlegel: What is the expected release date of 2.0 ? Philip Linden: llList2Notecard()... noted. Thinking about solutions. Ryen Jade: When its done ™ Philip Linden: We will get the preview up, and yes, Philip Linden: you are right Ryen, Philip Linden: 2.0 will be later this year... that is our target. Haney Linden: Hikaru Yamamoto: will we be able to make a copy of an object only mirrored in 1.4? Philip Linden: we will see how performance is and release when ready. Philip Linden: No hik... but feature/request noted. Ryen Jade: Oh I did, now I remember LMAO Philip Linden: Sorry about the doubling... it is this darn sim bug. Haney Linden: Liadan Lightcloud: When the time comes for questions, I'd like clarification on why the events changed to competition only. Thanks :) Philip Linden: I'm not sure what you mean by competition only... ask me after the event. Philip Linden: Well lets have some more Q's... Clint Cartier: packet loss like hell!!! Philip Linden: Yes the packet loss is terrible... this is the server bug. --- Stopped editing people talking outloud here --- Philip Linden: I'll take questions directly... James Miller: Like, outloud? Ryen Jade: If hell really is the worst moment in your life, this will be my hell Kyle Gilman: Is there a plan in the future to change the height limit Haney Linden: Hank Ramos: Persistent Storage? Ace Cassidy: will v1.4 include the XML-RPC stuff? Ready Jack: how about conversation filtering for gatherings like client side selection based on speaker into multiple windows? Nyna Slate: Please clearify wha tyou ment buy not understanding competion for events James Miller: Uh, our vehicles....with Havok 2, any chance they'll be as good as There's? Philip Linden: We think the height limit is right for balancing land rights and overflight. Philip Linden: Yes, 1.4 will have XML/RPC Pedro Pendragon: i'd love as many different ways to interact with the rest of the world via SL as possible. (not a question, i guess) Philip Linden: Vehicles should be really great with Havok 2, Newfie Pendragon: any plans to allow more extensive manipulation of prims - for example, intersection or prims, selective vertex editing? lilone Sandgrain: (= Ryen Jade: woot woot woot woot woot You: Philip: Thanks for showing off the Seburo CX at the beginning of the town hall :) I just want to take this time to point out that the amazing special effects were done by Neil Protagonist :) James Miller: Philip -- maybe you guys can release a short movie of an SL vehicle with Havok 2? :) Ryen Jade: VERTEX EDITING,YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Philip Linden: we need good local cosmetic rendering tricks for behicle.s Chase Rutherford: How about a larger disk cache? Ryen Jade: Philip, if you donot have LL add vertex within the next few patches I WILL FARGIN KILL YOU!!!!!!! Kyle Gilman: indeed Philip Linden: TY francis/neil Haney Linden: Ok, slow down the Qs, please Grim Lupis: Will we be able to test XML-RPC tomorrow in the preview grid, and if so, where can we get info on working with the XML-RPC server? Bam Perkins: lol Baba Yamamoto: It's my SL Birthday! Everyone wish me well! Philip Linden: as we get our compression from very compact object representation. James Miller: lol Philip Linden: Adding vertex control would be very hard, Philip Linden: Happy bday Baba Haney Linden: Arito Cotton: Is a fix for the 'drifting prims' problem (when you link and unlink a lot of prims together) in the works? Ryen Jade: OMG YOU GOT A HAPPY BDAY FROM PHIL!!!!!!!!! James Miller: Ryen, SHH! Bam Perkins: ya ryen SHHH! Ryen Jade: *cough* yes then Philip Linden: I believe XML RPC will be in the preview. Baba Yamamoto: ^^ Kyle Gilman: Philip Will LL be fixing the problem where attached prim's UUID changes when you teleport? Philip Linden: We will work on the drifting problem. Philip Linden: Hadn't heard of that one. Haney Linden: Brianna Thorn: will there ever be a SL tv where we can broadcast viatv all over SL like cable? Baba Yamamoto: that drifting prim is an old one Kyle Gilman: lol it happens Kyle Gilman: and it sucks Philip Linden: I would love to see a number of SL TV features. Philip Linden: Kyle... point taken. Lee Linden: More fun for you in the next hour! Take part in a Warm-up party, a meet and greet, a bike event, a building class, and a battle of the sexes contest! Click on the Events button for all the details on all of tonight's events! Philip Linden: We are thinking about designs for that. James Miller: Philip, most Thereians call themselves "Therians" -- any chance of getting that added to the list? Maybe "Theria" too? :) Haney Linden: Hank Ramos: Persistent Storage? Philip Linden: We are thinking about designs for that. James Miller: Sorry, some Therians are bugging me about the lastnames, I had to ask :) Philip Linden: Happy to add Therian... didn't know what the right spelling was. Philip Linden: Hank do you mean scripts having persistent storage? James Miller: great, thanks :) Pedro Pendragon: any progress on LINK permission bug? it's been posted in the forums more than once in the past 6 months or so, and still no word. scripts lose their link perms when the owner leaves the sim. Hank Ramos: Philip: script being able to store data outside of the script runtime, to reload later after reset (database, or notecard storate) Philip Linden: Hank, I will pass along to cory. Philip Linden: Pedro... email me with details on that bug. Tock Mars: Will the preview client connect to the main SL world or to a demo world? James Miller: Tock, most likely a demo world. Philip Linden: Preview will connect to a demo world, that will not be persistent after release. Philip Linden: You will need to save your animation files. etc. Princess Medici: Phillip.. what is going on with more attachment functionality; i.e. rotation, etc Philip Linden: Attachment rotation... noted... Princess Medici: thanks! Baba Yamamoto: What about the last name "Here" Bam Perkins: LOL Kyle Gilman: xlol Haney Linden: Adam Zaius: Question: will linden lab be upgrading the telehub system into something more usefull in the future? (such as anywhere teleportation) Philip Linden: Funny thought... "Here" Kyle Gilman: Why play there when you can play here Bam Perkins: ya Schwanson Schlegel: You are Here Bam Perkins: good point Kyle Gilman: i am here Grim Lupis: LOL Kyle Gilman: lol Grim Lupis: Adam, we used to have that Essence Lumin: I like having to fly for a moment or two myself Philip Linden: We think the telehubs create urban density, James Miller: I guess I should mention that There just confirmed they are not closing the service for at least a year. Hikaru Yamamoto: we need to have the last name "hippo" :P Philip Linden: and improve a sense of navigation Baba Yamamoto: Hippo... By invitation only Kyle Gilman: Philip will it ever be possible for Items to offer teleports Baba Yamamoto: special SL distiction Nyna Slate: Phillip any thing more on ebieng able to change last names Bam Perkins: Phil: will items ever take pics. Philip Linden: Hmm.... item summons... noted. Sounds like a rea griefing prob though. Chase Rutherford: How about letting people buy a single telehub for their land with L$? Kyle Gilman: well Hikaru Yamamoto: heh "Hikaru Hippo" lol Baba Yamamoto: Philip... Ever think of middle "ALIAS" names? Kyle Gilman: we have home function Kyle Gilman: it is a single teleport Philip Linden: no baba... hadn't. Jade Lily: interesting, alias names Kyle Gilman: lol Ryen Jade: lol Philip Linden: Yes but teleport home has limited range, I believe. Baba Yamamoto: I was first... remember!!! ^^ Kyle Gilman: teleport home works any where Jade Lily: James "Houdini" Miller Philip Linden: OK.. I stand corrected :) Baba Yamamoto: Kex "Flipper" Godel Kyle Gilman: as long as you own land James Miller: hah. Baba Yamamoto: Philip "GOD" Linden Pedro Pendragon: care to speculate on how far SL is from "break-even", financially? Philip Linden: Well I won't talk about that specifically, but we are doing great. Philip Linden: Growth is great. Grim Lupis: It would be nice, if you have land in more than one sim, to be able to teleport directly to any parcel you own (or group-owned, like Home works now.) Philip Linden: Grim... idea noted. Jonquille Noir: Where'd ya get them crazy pants? Kyle Gilman: Bam Perkins: Phil: will items ever take pics. Kyle Gilman: lol Bam Perkins: lol Schwanson Schlegel: Any plans to swap out the older sims hardware w/ newer hardware? Bam Perkins: shutup kyle Perfect belt script whispers: Targeting tup kyle Philip Linden: I made the crazy pants... be happy I have the shorts on ;) Philip Linden: Items taking pics would be hard because they can't render. Baba Yamamoto: Some people think of SL as something similar to the early "metaverse" / What do you think? Hank Ramos: hehe Jonquille Noir: :D Philip Linden: We plan to swap out sims every couple years... or sooner if we can. Chase Rutherford: Could we *pay* you give Hawthorne a faster server? :-) Kyle Gilman: LOL Jade Lily: yes please! Bam Perkins: lol Kyle Gilman: Go buy your own sim Philip Linden: Our goal is precisely to create a 'metaverse'... a space like the internet Baba Yamamoto: I'm glad to hear that Philip Linden: but interesting thought. Philip Linden: We are pretty colose to as fast as we can get... James Miller: Do you think that the recent problems at There will make it harder for you to find funding? Philip Linden: We've thought about prices for fast sims, yes. Hank Ramos: dwexcellent Philip Linden: No, finding funding is the easy part. Jade Lily: yes, dwexcellent Kyle Gilman: LL rock there was.. there was there Philip Linden: Building all these features is hard. Pedro Pendragon: have you ever thought of taking linden labs public? James Miller: Philip, if There decides to sell their consumer world, do you think LL would be interested? Kyle Gilman: WOO HOO own there James Miller: if so, can I be god of Tyr? please? :) Philip Linden: #1 priority is to grow the SL land mass and residents. Philip Linden: How best to do this will drive our strategy. Hikaru Yamamoto: will there be any SL comercials on TV? Hank Ramos: 108 new sims? :) Schwanson Schlegel: personal referal links! - JK Philip Linden: I think it would be very difficult to integrate with There... different technologies. Kyle Gilman: Lets go on a mission to steal there's players WHOS WITH ME? Baba Yamamoto: <_< Bam Perkins: YA KYLE Bam Perkins: lol jk Philip Linden: I smile at the thought of an SL TV ad. Don't you? Hank Ramos: :) Baba Yamamoto: I DO! Philip Linden: Remember to respect the There community.... Princess Medici: =D James Miller: Advertise on TV then! :) Schwanson Schlegel: during the super bowl no less Hikaru Yamamoto: :D Philip Linden: It is nice to have evangelists, Kyle Gilman: Fine than i will go by my self, It will be a long journy with many dangers on the way, But if players must be stolen from there who else can do it? Jade Lily: Good call, Philip. Grim Lupis: :-O Baba Yamamoto: i'm here to scare away the sissies ^^ James Miller: I try to respect them, but, they don't respect us. At all. Hank Ramos: Any plans for LL to support rentable sims? Whole sims for hourly rent? Philip Linden: but please be nice and kind. Imagine how we would feel if they were all Kyle Gilman: They are ..all Philip Linden: here courting us. Philip Linden: Yes we are working on a rental plan for events. Kyle Gilman: they do lol Grim Lupis: They'll learn, James. Or they'll leave, just like the others. ;) Philip Linden: We realize that something like that would be cool. Jade Lily: neat James Miller: Philip, is LL advertising on There fansites? Jonquille Noir: To clarify my question earlier.. I meant, any plans on making Resell/Give Away seperate options? So they could give gifts, but not resell an objects Haney Linden: I think you wore them out Philip James Miller: There are a bunch of SL ads, but, not able to tell who is behind them. Baba Yamamoto: SUPPORT THE CAUSE! Philip Linden: No. Tock Mars: Can an Island sim be broaken up by the buyer and sold? Baba Yamamoto: hehe Kyle Gilman: Can we make a second life trading card game lol Hank Ramos: Precious minutes with the CEO, and we are dumbstruck :) Philip Linden: They are not ads we are placing... I haven't seen any. You: Do you like ice cream? :) Jade Lily: lol Schwanson Schlegel: lol Kyle Gilman: I love ice cream Chase Rutherford: Can people who buy sims sell part of the land to others? Jade Lily: How about sushi? Hank Ramos: Boxers or briefs? :) Kyle Gilman: so does the schwan man Philip Linden: Go aherad. Philip Linden: A trading card game would be so cool. Kyle Gilman: LOL Philip Linden: More of a brief guy. Hikaru Yamamoto: wooot sushi :D !!!!! Aqua Lily: I never saw answer to when we may be able to change or add to a name Hank Ramos: sushi rocks. Jade Lily: i spent $100 on sushi last night :D Philip Linden: Change your own name? We are working on that. Hikaru Yamamoto: woooot, Philip in briefs ^^ Princess Medici: tock and chase...no, you can't sell part of it Chase Rutherford: Thanks Princess Kyle Gilman: wait i have one, Whats your favorite sim Chase Rutherford: sushi rocks...might hurt your teeth. Schwanson Schlegel: will an entire sim ever sell for $L again? Rimble Rampal: Are there plans to allow more groups per Avatar? 10 just isn't enough Chase Rutherford: yay Rimble Hank Ramos: Rimble: agreed Pedro Pendragon: plans for an official SL convention? :) Philip Linden: Group limit noted already. Jade Lily nods. Jonquille Noir: You can use 7 of mine Rimble. Rimble Rampal: sorry was late Philip Linden: Yes we will sometimes sell sims for L$ Schwanson Schlegel: wOOt Haney Linden: Renato Medici: How about having a Stage 4 like Area that an instructor might display a live URL (web page) from the Internet-at-large? Hank Ramos: Glad to see the SL economy stable. You: Are there plans to link SL to other MMO style networks? Philip Linden: Live web pages under discussion... but hard problem. Hank Ramos: Any plans to allow rendering of text to a prim face? Philip Linden: Text rendering also in planning.... got it. Jade Lily agrees we need more text options. Grim Lupis: Decals!!! Please? Philip Linden: We'd love to link messaging from LL to other systems. Jade Lily: if all the others would implement xml-rpc, that wouldn't be a problem ;) Philip Linden: BTW is everyone seeing somewhat less lag? Jade Lily: yep! Philip Linden: FPS is still low. Rimble Rampal: yes You: <-- less lag Hikaru Yamamoto: yeah Hank Ramos: definately James Miller: Yes -- forcing the hampsters to run faster? Hank Ramos: scripts running better now Philip Linden: I think we have a criticality at right above 35 users in the sim. Jade Lily: lol james Sensual Casanova: Leda hasnt crashed today, so yes! lol Hank Ramos: James: lol James Miller: hamsters Philip Linden: We are at 33 now. Philip Linden: Interesting. You: What kind of hardware drives each sim? Jonquille Noir: I never noticed any in the first place. Haney Linden: Before everyone leaves, remember Robin will have a town hall tomorrow at noon PST - talking about There, new events policies and other community issues. Philip Linden: How frustrating! Essence Lumin: The text isn't repeating as it was so badly Schwanson Schlegel gives Philip a high five. Philip Linden: The hardware is a single processor P4, 2.8Ghz, 512MB RAM Schwanson Schlegel: 512 ram? Grim Lupis: O.o Philip Linden: Yes... we don't really need more. Grim Lupis: That explains alot! Philip Linden: Very high level of bus access... in a sense we wouldn't want more. Grim Lupis: I have a gig just to run the client! Grim Lupis: O.o Philip Linden: Costantly moving physics and objects and stuff to CPU Philip Linden: The client can use more RAM, yes. Rimble Rampal: i have high bus access and only 128 ram and mine runs very fast Jade Lily trusts that LL knows what hardware they require to run the SL servers. Philip Linden: Well rimble you are very lucky! 128 I've never seen. Philip Linden: We have so many machines now in the grid... Philip Linden: >200 machines. Philip Linden: soon we will be a listed supercomputer cluster. Rimble Rampal: good processor Hank Ramos: Try flying through a sim a second in a balloon :) Jade Lily: haha! Pedro Pendragon: sweet :) Hank Ramos: hehe Philip Linden: Good grief you can go that fast? Philip Linden: Well thats all the lag... lets just blame hank ;) Rimble Rampal: I can on a dragon Hank Ramos: hehe James Miller: hahah Jonquille Noir: It only takes me 20 minutes to fly through Gualala ;) Schwanson Schlegel wears a helmet when riding w/ hank Jade Lily: takes me 4 seconds to go through a sim Grim Lupis: I can with one of the pre-telehub rocket packs that used to be common. Hank Ramos: eek :P Philip Linden: Well we've come a long way to where we can have 35 people together, Philip Linden: and have this little lag. Hikaru Yamamoto: yeah :D Philip Linden: Older users can tell ya what is was like at first... James Miller: yes. Hikaru Yamamoto: lol Hank Ramos: yes Jade Lily: hehe Philip Linden: and give you hope for the future if you are noob Hikaru Yamamoto: yeah You: Wow. Sim fps was in triple digitst for a sec Philip Linden: We move very fast with changes. Jade Lily: we've come a very long way Philip Linden: Really, 1.4 should be much faster on the sim lag. James Miller: Does anyone here remember the 0.3.0 beta release? My god. Teeny Leviathan: Slideshow. :) Philip Linden: I don't even remember it J ;) James Miller: heh James Miller: It was awful. Philip Linden: It is very frustrating to have any lag at all... really we shouldn't. Tock Mars: When a sim reaches 35 people, would setting the entry cost to the land to L$100,000,000 stop people from coming in (including tp)? Philip Linden: The sims and the architecture are incredibly fast. James Miller: Oh, I've been able to get SL working on many 'unsupported' graphics cards---why not support them? Philip Linden: Well that would be the wrong solution Tock... but yes! You: Are there any plans to allow offline calling card swaps? This would be a handy feature. James Miller: Nvidia riva TNT2 can run SL, so can many Intel graphic thingies. Philip Linden: James send us a list... we just don't have them in test. Hank Ramos: What's the plan with SL Mobile? Philip Linden: We do list the Intel cards where approriate, Philip Linden: but not every one works. Philip Linden: 3D is really not where the industry promises it to be. Philip Linden: This is frustrated when trying to bring in non-gamers. James Miller: Yep. Philip Linden: There.com knows how painful this is as well. You: Neil Protagonist: Are there any plans for supporting additive blending of prims and particles? Philip Linden: hmm... additive blending. Philip Linden: Sounds like something to email me on. Haney Linden: IM: Arda Fauna: SL may have it's problems but I think it is an AWSOME experience and I'd like thank all the Lindens for the super care they take to keep it running smoothly. :)) Philip Linden: Thank you arda! Tock Mars: Is ATI holding up there end or are they making things worse then they need to be? Hank Ramos: here here Arda Philip Linden: There are some fixes from ATI... Philip Linden: but still some bugs. Jade Lily: no more crocodile lines Hank Ramos: True, but ATI support is much better Philip Linden: Of course there are many things we need to improve as well. Sally Zapata: :-) Haney Linden: Adam Zaius: Extension to neil's question: Could we get full OpenGL transparency options (two drop-down lists containing each possible combination) Philip Linden: It is hard to point fingers. Baba Yamamoto: can we optionally enable ATI texture corruption? Baba Yamamoto: for the pr etty rainbow? Philip Linden: because with infinite time, you could usually rewrite anything to work You: lol baba Philip Linden: around the bugs. You: How about offline calling card swaps? Philip Linden: Hmm... we originally though you needed to be online, since Philip Linden: that meant you had really met. Philip Linden: But something to think about. Jade Lily agrees it's better this way. Philip Linden: regarding audio and voice and stuff... Baba Yamamoto: You have SL mobile on the website... do you have any plans for that? Zeke Casanova: -/ Philip Linden: In 1.4 you will get a kick out of the audio streaming feature... You: There are some people I'd like to meet, but we don't always realize each other is online. And now since there's no financial incentive to swap cards... Philip Linden: I think it will be a big hit. Jonquille Noir: I don't want my message limit filled up with calling card offers James Miller: I'm upset that I won't be able to have a radio in my car, listening to an online station. :( Jade Lily: how does the audio streaming thing work? was that discussed earlier? Cannabis Cathedral - Magic Dancing Seeds! whispers: Reading dance steps - one moment ... James Miller: (car in SL, that is) Philip Linden: basically you can start an MP3/OGG etc stream from any parcel. Jade Lily: i showed like 45 minutes late Philip Linden: I plan to put one on the welcome area... Cannabis Cathedral - Magic Dancing Seeds! whispers: Ready! Cannabis Cathedral - Magic Dancing Seeds! whispers: type "!shake it" to dance and "!chill out" to stop dancing Philip Linden: and have a live mic... Sasha Blair: hey neise Philip Linden: and then, just occasionally... Hank Ramos: Can we turn the music off if requested? Schwanson Schlegel: wOOt Philip Linden: say something like "James... this is God talking" Jade Lily: ohhhh Jade Lily: haha James Miller: hahh Schwanson Schlegel: LMAO Jonquille Noir: lol Beryl Greenacre: creepy, Philip. :P Hank Ramos: hehe Hikaru Yamamoto: lol Philip Linden: Yes you can turn it off. Pedro Pendragon: hehe Sally Zapata: :-) Jade Lily: "James, this is God talking. Get off my lawn." Philip Linden: OK you guys. James Miller: How is voice chat coming? Does the voice altering software still sound like crap?" :) James Miller: er James Miller: no " Philip Linden: Yes "crap" is a good description of current masking tech. Jade Lily: LOL Hank Ramos: eek Philip Linden: Need to get better. James Miller: Cory said it, not me ;) Jade Lily: :-x Sasha Blair: one of my friends just got onlne g2g Sasha Blair: see ya laters Jade Lily: bye Sasha! James Miller: I'd love to be able to voice chat...so I can tell god to leave me the heck alone :) Philip Linden: OK thanks for getting together. Schwanson Schlegel: TYVM Philip Hank Ramos: Thanks Philip Chase Rutherford: Thanks Philip Philip Linden: And again, hello to all the There.com folks. Jonquille Noir: Thanks Philip and Haney Sally Zapata: :-) Philip Linden: CYA all Jade Lily hugs Uncle Phil You: Thanks Philip :) Hank Ramos: And Haney Too :D James Miller: Thanks Philip. Rimble Rampal: thanks Haney Linden: no groupies on stage please Aqua Lily: Thanks for giving us so much time Jade Lily: eep! Chase Rutherford: lol Haney Hank Ramos: Dwexellent time :) Category:Town Hall Logs